


Hanging onto hope

by elricsyao



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Morning scenes, Mourning, So much angst, Wedding Bands, annual crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elricsyao/pseuds/elricsyao
Summary: In the aftermath of 6x09, Barry remembers something Iris told him and uses it to keep him pushing
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Hanging onto hope

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I've taken the longest time to post another story. College has been so busy and I've been getting more into anime (I may post some fics from those fandoms in the future so just watch out). College biology was beating me up but I passed the final with a high B. I'm on Christmas break so I'm free to post. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Barry stares at the ground in stunned silence. It couldn’t be possible. Iris couldn’t be dead. Right? Unfortunately, he realizes, she probably was. Barry can feel tears begin to prick at his eyes. He can’t get it out of his head. The fear in her eyes as he was disappearing and being brought here. All he wanted was to get back to her and hold her in his arms. He had finally escaped death but he wasn’t the one to die. She was the one who died instead of him.

It’s quiet around him. Barry guessed that everyone was thinking about what to do next. What could they do next? Was there even a way to bring back everyone from the dead? He silently cursed in frustration. He couldn’t help but let tears fall. He was going to get her back. He decided. Even if he would have to do it alone.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Finally, after what felt like hours, Kate speaks up. “We’re not going to save everyone by feeling sorry for ourselves.” She says. Barry looks up at her but he has no idea what to say. What was he supposed to say? “We can’t give up, our loved ones wouldn’t give up if they were in our positions.” Barry hears the tears in Kate’s voice. He looks over at Kara, she was barely holding back tears. 

Finally, he figures that he should say something. Iris had always been his inspiration. He had always been able to find his words through her. She would be his strength at this moment. He tries to pick his words carefully for this moment. He tried his best, but his mind kept getting drawn back to a moment they shared not too long ago.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Iris snuggled into Barry’s chest. They had just finished a round of hot morning sex. He glances at the clock. It was about an hour before he had to go into work. “I have to get up and shower.” Groaning leaves his throat. Iris giggles. “Can’t you just call out sick?” She bats her eyelashes at him. Barry could never resist her beautiful face. He lays back down and prepares to send an email to his boss.

“Are you ok? He breaks the silence between them. He could feel Iris’ sadness as they laid in the silence. He could tell what Iris was thinking about. “Yes and no.” He can see small tears in her eyes. He wraps his arms around her tighter. “It’s ok.” He presses a kiss into her hair. “I’m not ok.” A tear slips down her cheek.

He doesn’t know what to say. It’s all it’s taken to comfort himself. Before he can speak, Iris says something. “I know you’ve already resigned yourself to your fate, but I haven’t. I have so much faith that something will happen at the last minute.” His heart breaks at her trying to be hopefull on his behalf.

“Barry, I’ve known you almost my entire life. You’ve actually made me believe in myself when I had no hope. You’re the one who helped me believe I can retry if I made a mistake and work harder to fix it.” Barry’s speechless. He had never known that Iris really felt like this. “I know what you want to say but, Barry, I believe that you’re a good man. The universe won’t strike you down for that.” Barry moves to open his mouth but she continues. “You’ve saved so many people. You’re a good man.’ She finally finishes and Barry stares at her with so much love in his eyes.

He leans forward and presses a kiss to her lips. He couldn’t believe how much he loved his wife. Iris leans into the kiss and sighs into it. “I love you, you know that.” She sighs. She knows how much he loves her. It's just that this whole death thing was hard to process.

“I know something we can do.” He presses a kiss into her hair. “I think we should each make replicas of our wedding bands and give them to each other. That way, we will have a piece of each other, even when we’re apart.” Iris stares in awe. She tears up and he wipes away the tears that trek down her cheeks. They would always have a piece of each other.

-  
-  
-  
-

Barry rummages around in his pocket. He pulls out Iris’ replica wedding band. He touched it delicately. Kara seemed to notice what he was holding. She stands beside him, neither of them speaking a word to each other. “It’s beautiful.” She looks at him. “So was she.” He can feel his heartbreak as the words come out of his mouth,

It feels as if the pain in his heart is going to overwhelm him. He can’t do it, he can’t hold the pain in. He crumples to the ground, holds his hands in his face, and just sobs. It’s all he can do to not scream his heart out. He can feel Kara’s hand on his shoulder. The strong force grounding him into reality.

She kneels down beside him. “Hey.” She says. He manages to pull his hands away from his face and look at her. She’s barely holding it together “We’re getting them back.” Her voice is steady but, Barry can tell that she probably isn’t. “I know we will.”


End file.
